Bakatsuki
by sphenoidea
Summary: Bakatsuki back into action with new masterplan. Obito-centric. Rated M, ofc. KakaObi. Short summary inside. Non-canon, especially Obito.
1. wrens and dark-blue nailpolish

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Rating:M**

**Be forewarned. I haven't got a Beta. So I'm the only one checking everything. English isn't my first language so there are some mistakes. And my style is kind of heavy. Working on it, uh huh. And I really appreciate any remarks!**

**Warnings:**

**Non-canon**

**Cracky theories**

**Crazy head-canon**

**Overpowered morons (or moron)**

**Yaoi**

**OOC**

**Some OC's**

**Some AU**

**Language**

**Smut**

**Pairings undecided, except:**

**KakaObi**

* * *

**Month before the pursuit of Itachi. Kakuzu and Sasori is alive. Tobi has his own plans but unexpected turnover will countercheck them.**

* * *

Luxury apartment on the tenth, highest level of Sanastoit.

Sanastoit is the City of Thousand Roofs. It is located in a distant Bean Jam Country. Suspended on a rocky ledge in the Suigen valley. The city has ten levels - the higher you live, the richer you are. The city is engulfed by corruption, as well as the Ninja World. No hidden village in Bean Jam Country. It's a long story. Sanastoit is known, however, in the World of Ninja with a precious metal deposits. This metal is used to produce the best ninja weapons such that they are able to be fully infused with chakra.

That ore reaches the high prices in markets outside Sanastoit. Since the prevailing climate here is specific and processing technology is a secret, ninja villages can't import that ore in raw, unprocessed form. That's because the metal is rapidly deteriorating in another microclimate. Only converted doesn't corrode in a different place than Sanastoit.

Lonely man in the luxury apartment paints his nails on dark blue color. Small, brown birds with a raised tail eat away dead insects from the saucer. They argue loudly at the same time.

Dry fingernails. at last. Man reaches for a silver, decorated kiseru, a long, traditional pipe. There is even a gift box with tobacco. This tobacco brand costs hundreds of thousands of Ryou's portion. Serving is one hundred gram. He can afford it. Money gained by controlling resources can be spent in many ways.

Black, silk bathrobe, with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back too much stands out from his body. Had lost weight again? Hasn't he eat enough? Dinner - steak in the read azuki beans paste eaten late at night and some sweets. He doesn't need food or water to survive but with enough sleep, food and water he feels better. This is for wellness of his patched-up body. Time of day or night doesn't matter, especially in Akatsuki. Black-haired peep rests on the ring with a red stone. And long, red-tilted sword. Karotousen. Memento of his father. He is still haunted by the view of body lying in a pool of blood. His father had to die because he knew too much. Because of the system.

Tamps kiseru, then fires a single wisp of tobacco. He loves the aroma and flavor composition. He doesn't want to disturb his small birds, crossed the room silently. On one of the chairs lay carelessly thrown clothes he wore as a member of the Akatsuki. He goes out to the terrace, to the cold night air.

"Sanastoit lights at night look really beautiful," says savoring the smell of tobacco, the night air and city at his feet.

Cities that had been long in his hand. World, unaware of anything created by the entangled network. Created by him, not Madara. Tsuki no Me is his sensei's plan. He twisted Tsuki no Me project for his self-interest. He went berserk and killed an old man Madara many years ago. It's unimportant now. Soon, he will rule over everything.

If all goes well, he will be able to lay his hands on something he wanted so badly.

_"Will I grind my azuki beans,_

_Or get a person to eat?_

_Shoki, Shoki "_

The world turns red. The sound of water, their song. An Azukiarai song. He fast interrupts another wave of memories, in mind reciting the hand seals for all fire jutsus in his arsenal. Then he recites childlish counting rhyme and the world returns to normal.

"Enjoy your freedom while you can. Soon I will be a God, and I will establish a new order on the ruins of the old."

Scarred man eyes flashes, and he laughs maniacally. Oncoming wren interrupts him. Bends his head, staring beady-eyes as and chirping loudly. News. Important news.

The leader of the Akatsuki doesn't rely only on intel from Zetsus. Zetsus are infused with Madara's will. The little birds, wrens, aren't. It's much better to do things that way. He simply doesn't trust his best spy. Uchiha Obito doesn't even trust himself.

"I understand. So the rumors about the key to Minato-sensei seal are propably real."

* * *

**A/N: Just short entry. Please leave some reviews to see if somebody is interested in this kind of story. I'd like to know what are you think about it.**


	2. Unexpected turnover

**I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

**Rating:M**

**Be forewarned. I haven't got a Beta. So I'm the only one checking everything. English isn't my first language so there are some mistakes. And my style is kind of heavy. Working on it, uh huh. And I really appreciate any remarks!**

**Warnings:**

**Non-canon**

**Cracky theories**

**Crazy head-canon**

**Overpowered morons (or moron)**

**Yaoi**

**OOC**

**Some OC's**

**Some AU**

**Language**

**Smut**

**Pairings undecided, except:**

**KakaObi**

* * *

**Two weeks after the pursuit of Itachi. Tobi let Sasuke go free and have now other plans. Plus, Kisame is new partner of Tobi. Kakuzu, Sasori and Deidara is alive. Hidan is missing. There's something chilling in the air. There are gossips about so-and-so guy, which could be a major obstacle in Obito's plans.**

**Tobi has got health problems, too.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sanastoit, Land of Bean Jam**

* * *

Obito Uchiha carefully touched the bandages covering implanted, new eyes. Two weeks earlier he let Hebi members took Sasuke, but not before stealing his new-gained Mangekyou. It cost him two Izanagi uses. To tell the truth, he wasn't after Sasuke, just after his eyes. After then he implanted ordinary eyes from some random donor, now he doesn't care about his cousin. His real aim was Mangekyou belonging to Itachi. He should see doctor soon.

"Your morning tea, Madara-san." said Kisame, his new partner. Shark-man stepped inside noiselessly and put tea on little teatable in reach of Obito's hand. "It's allright?"

"Yeah." the vision appeared before his closed eyes, in the bottom of his mind. What was that? Obito tensed, unused to that things. Is that side effect of Eternal Mangekyou? Or he's just paranoid, as always. He moved suddenly and knocked teatable over. Kisame was fast enough to react. Shark-man get used to his partner odd behaviour, he was just curious what dispersed Madara's attention this time.

"They are just like you" Kakashi sighed as he watched Sakura yelling at Naruto, pointing to his arm. Jinchuuriki was seriously injured. Kakashi gazed at the sky.

Obito blinked under bandages uncertainly once, twice and a third, but it did not help. His another Sharingan. His left Sharingan, which belonged now to Kakashi. He has to wait longer, to awaken true potential of this eyes. The vision of Kakashi was real. Clouds parted slightly, letting the rays of the sun.

"What do you think Obito?" Asked the sky.

The leader of the Akatsuki snorted. He ran his finger through his hitai-ate with the crossed symbol of Konoha. Naruto and him aren't the same. He used to be an idiot, a loud-mouthed dropout. So Kakashi sees him as perfect reflection of the Fox Boy. Good and bad. Last time he had had vision from his left eye during Rin's death. He might act a bit emotional now, but now there's Kakashi issue. The Jinchuuriki is where Kakashi is. To split them up will be problematic.

"You'll get my anwsers sooner than you can possibly imagine." he said, more to himself and turned his head into balcony direction, just where were few wrens. Birds brought him new intel. "Indeed, it's nice morning."

"Madara-san?" Kisame saw sudden change in his partner behaviour. Uchiha smiled slightly, listening to the news from wrens.

"I saw something, Kisame. Sit down and enjoy morning tea with me."

That place was important and Obito told wrens to find out everything possible, in details. His new plan is slowly clarified in his mind. This is the perfect opportunity to proceed with it very soon.

Wrens flung out, clapping their wings and leaving dust and feathers.

"Important?"

"We'll take action soon." joined his hands and created a single wooden clone in his casual Akatsuki outfit, including orange mask. "Find our old, cheapy Kakuzu and tell him to take care of spreading ninja from hidden villages across the world. They can't be gathered back too fast. Leave no trace. You'll go then to Pein. Six Tails has been spotted in the Land of Frost. Made contact with Sasori and Deidara."

"Gi, Gi" said Samehada.

Sending his Wooden Clone with Kamui all around the world was awkward, especially now. Eh, it couldn't be helped.

* * *

**Somewhere in Land of Lightning**

* * *

"I knew I'll find you here." said Tobi, emerging from the shadows. Kakuzu sat in light of single, old wax candle and filled financial reports. Obito preferred to stay in Sanastoit in his current state and sent his Wooden Clones to oversee his underlings. He doesn't trust Pein or Zetsu completly. To fulfill his plans Uchiha uses many indirect ways, including petty criminals. Kakuzu is his indirect hyphen there.

That man should be dead long ago, just like Sasori and Deidara.

In current times, it's difficult to bridge the cap with proper people. He couldn't simply allow himself to lose three loyal subjects, even if his plans were almost complete. Almost.

"Madara-san." smirked Kakuzu. "I'm busy."

"I need to lure shinobi out of five main villages and disperse them on the whole ninja world. I wish for little remains, just minimize their chances to gather solid squad in less than two-three days."

Tobi tiled his head.

"No more questions, Madara-san." grumbled.

"Good." masked man nodded and linked with darkness. Tobi's eerie, unpleasant presence disappeared from Kakuzu sight.

Akatsuki treasuer and financial managed shrugged. Masked man saved his live and there's time for stir things a little.

Obito sighed, launching his Kamui once again. Now into Ame.

* * *

**Amegakure**

* * *

"Wait, Tobi." said Zetsu to him, at once after he showed himself in Ame in the flesh. "It's very like you to melt away for such a long time."

Obito froze and turned his head into his direction slowly. His movements were slow and unsteady, as he didn't see a thing but he laughed quietly and later louder.

"You missed me, Zetsu?" asked mockingly and waved his hand. "You're not children lost in the mist, without me."

"We should obtain Kyuubi first."

"I've just made some preparations." noted carelessly.

Uchiha felt slighty presence of Konan and Nagato. Leader-sama isn't in the best condition and Konan seemed tired and impatient.

"We should attack Konoha and obtain Kyuubi. The time is ripe." said soft voice of Pein, with threat hidden underneath. "Jiraiya is dead for two weeks and we're just sitting there and waiting for you to kindly show yourself and approve it."

Masked man snorted. Everyone turned into his direction, glaring at him inquiringly, with faint hint of suprise.

"No."

"Madara-san?"

"Sealing Kyuubi in Gedou Mazou could affect it's subtle stability. However, three of Jinchuuriki still remains and if we'll destroy Konoha, we'll attract the Ninja World attention. We'll seal Six Tails first."

Ginger-haired man nodded slowly.

"Shall I go after Rokubi then?"

Masked man nodded. Black Zetsu glared at him, but didn't say a thing.

Yeah, Obito knew that very well. Black Zetsu is still saturated of his former sensei will and wanted to destroy Konoha. He couldn't simply allow that, not yet. Destroying Konoha meaning turning Great Countries concern on the Akatsuki. They were able to obtain Bijuu in any way possible, but there's too many obstacles, too many iffinesses in Black Zetsu plan. In addition, their actions could re-unite Five Elemental Countries. Bringing war to muster his purpose, not very good idea.

In his Kamui dimension, Obito removed his mask quickly just to vomit. Fuck. Dull sensation in his whole body could mean only one thing. The time is ripe, Pein was right.

It's time to pay a visit to Naigubu, his personal and secret medic-nin.

* * *

**Somewhere in land of Honey, two days later**

* * *

There's two of them in laboratory. Young looking man in his fourties with Cheeshire grin on his face. White apron, elbow-long gloves. Brown, bristly hairs, stubble and big, watery gray-green eyes. He is making notes on a piece of paper. Another one, almost naked except pants and bandages covering his eyes.

"Another one, Tobi?"

Nodded his head. The most important one.

"I'm not sure if I'm used to my new eyes. It's sixteen days after surgery, will you take a look, Naigubu?"

Everything is much creepier in the strip light glow. Sterile operation table is occupying by Obito Uchiha, some cables and wires connected to his body. It's time to visit the doctor. He was there last time three months ago and his ill health get worse. His body isn't at it's glory days. Ripped chakra pathway system from chakra overuse, blood coughing and some minor health problems.

"Have you got any good news, Naigubu-san?" sat with his arms crossed on his naked chest. Artifictial mass is replacing his patient right half and left forearm. The skin on Obito's scarred chin is a few tones paler. The main problem with Senju cells is their faster decaying. The only resolution is to take a long break from work. The only thing Obito can't left behind. Not now, when he already has confirmed the gossips about scroll containing the key to certain seal. Eight Trigrams Seal. His former sensei used it to seal Kyuubi inside Naruto. The main problem isn't the seal - with power of Pein they should be able to do it. Nevertheless, using the key would be far more effective and much easier. How to obtain the Fox Boy?

He didn't approve Black Zetsu idea to launch large-scale attack on Konoha. It was very tempting, but in fact side effects from last transplant grounded him for few days. It seems certain that the side effects were caused by Sharingan in his right eye socket. To overcome his lack of Kamui he put some effort into Sage of Six Paths kinjutsu. His right Mangekyou is source of this technique and after removing that eye, there's no his lovely, nifty space-time ninjutsu. He decided to merge two Mangekyou Sharingans into one, utilizing advanced Yin-Yang Release. Result of his trouble is now safe in his right eye socket. The side effects from overusing his powers doesn't make him wait, as always.

The Akatsuki Leader definetly gained much power-up with Hashirama Senju cells. Especially their new, strenghened version. Naigubu spent half his life researching them, making some improvements and infused his savior with them. Savior and benefactor.

"You should be dead now. You are clinging to life in such uncomfortable and persistent way."

Naigubu continued his ramblings and scanned him with medical ninjutsu. Very bad. Half of Obito's innards was artifictial, patched up with his living flesh. That whole body in general was patched-up mess. New Senju cells were powerful, indeed but their abuse costs his patient's health.

"Something worse than usuall?"

After those words Obito vomited blood and bile.

"I'll clean that up."

"Give me that new shots." demanded Obito, cleaning his mouth. With loud chirping, more wrens flown into the laboratory. Looked at them with his new eyes. They were magnificent, he saw every detail, the slighest tense of their muscles, every single movement. That worthless reality looked deviously nice in that light.

"Don't stare at me like that. Your new eyes gave me goosebump." Naigubu gave him a shot in the butt. "They're intramuscular injections. Don't overuse them."

The Akatsuki Leader didn't say a single word. Wrens brought him some juicy news about unnerving activity at the board of Iwa and Konoha. He heard name Hiruko. Obito swore he heard that name somewhere, before. Yeah, one of Sasori puppets.

Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu.

Three of them, he needed them all.

Deidara can cause havoc with his explosive clay pets.

Sasori, the puppet master is also useful.

Kakuzu takes major part in his secret, international, financial malversations. This helps him control The Elemental Countries in more subtle ways. Obito is proud of it, because he's controlling the ninja stuff market. If having in hands ninety percent of it he could call controlling.

Many believe Kakuzu died sometime ago, just like Sasori and Deidara.

Creating false impressions was the best way to deal with enemies. Soon, the Ninja World will find themselves under his control. They were half aware of it and after death of Jiraiya everyone believes Pein is the real leader of the Akatsuki. Obito let them believe. Pein is useful tool, but he needs more strict control. Hiruko, fuck it. He knew someone called Hiruko.

"Hiruko, hm?" said loudly. "Iwagakure, hm? Interesting."

"He's creepy thief of bloodline limits." Naigubu disconnected the cables and wires. "That's everything I can do now."

Creepy thief of bloodline limits? Wrens chirped something about Mount Shumisen in the Konrin range. Yes, the frontier zone between Iwagakure and Konohagakure? He had to check it out. That place is just far, far away. Too far. Said Hiruko is creepy man, then. To deal with that kind of people he'll need special powers. The graft adapted quite nicely and he was able to use doujutsu freely, even Kamui. That would be great ocassion to test them, in that case.

"Have you heard something about him?"

"His activity always mean less shinobi with kekkei genkai. It always occured near some natural phenomen."

"What a nuisance." he dressed up. There's annular solar eclipse in next week. That man called Hiruko is after something or someone. "I'll see you around."

With this words he disappeared in subtle vortex of Kamui.

Infinite space, gloomy and dusted light in his pocket dimension full of cubes and other stuff. Wrens saw that Hiruko, that thief of bloodline limits dealing with three ANBU from Konoha at the same time. He just turned their techniques and Earth Release nature into pure chakra and sucked them in mere seconds. That was alike Preta Path ability to absorb any ninjutsu. Obito wondered how really capable is that Hiruko. Naigubu said that there's always natural phenomen involved during stealing kekkei genkai.

"Medical ninjutsu itself can grant you kekkei genkai" looked at his pale hand. "You can become powerful with many great ninja DNA sources and high-level medic-nin. Natural phenomens are rare. Oh, that's why?"

Obito chuckled menacigly and clenched his hand.

Hiruko doesn't have any of that. Or does he? Obito produces few black chakra rods from his right arm, infused with his will. Finding the proper place took him some time, because it isn't easy to find. Hiruko hid himself well.

* * *

**A/N: R&R please!**


	3. Two reunions, lies and decisions

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Rating:M**

**Be forewarned. I haven't got a Beta. So I'm the only one checking everything. English isn't my first language so there are some mistakes. And my style is kind of heavy. Working on it, uh huh. And I really appreciate any remarks!**

**Warnings:**

**Non-canon**

**Cracky theories**

**Crazy head-canon**

**Overpowered morons (or moron)**

**Yaoi**

**OOC**

**Some OC's**

**Some AU**

**Language**

**Smut**

**Pairings undecided, except:**

**KakaObi**

* * *

**Two weeks after the pursuit of Itachi. Tobi let Sasuke go free and have now other plans. Plus, Kisame is new partner of Tobi. Kakuzu, Sasori and Deidara is alive. Hidan is missing. There's something chilling in the air. Obito decided to take care tof things personally.**

**Tobi the meddler.**

* * *

**Iwagakure, Mt. Shumisen area**

* * *

Obito appeared in silence, concealing his chakra completly. Sat on the sharp rocks, enjoying the view of giant palace with five towers, from nice, white coloured stone and golden roofs. Time to put on mask. Obito hates wearing masks, but there's no choice. He put that orange one, fighting with bout of nausea. Closed space, a bit of air and obscured vision. There's disturbance in the magnetic field affecting the orientation and his senses.

Obito could feel him, of course. Mismatched chakras, four diffrent kinds of them. Earth, Water, Lightning and Wind. No Fire element. He was able to absorb chakra, even with all the required elements and the techniques. Has he got control over everything he absorbs?

"Let's see how Kamui will work." sneaked in, immaterial, but he had to be very careful. He needed a body sample of this madman. Personally Obito did not mind joining in the cells of different people, as long as it was a matter of survival or an innocent hobby. Or just as he did before, with his right Mangekyou and Itachi eyes. Solar eclipse is the condition for Hiruko. Very special one, because next one will occur after few years.

"Ring of fire, they say." twitted one of wrens. "Ring of fire, Will of Fire."

So that's it. Annular solar eclipse light carries special powers, associated with doujutsu. Ring of Fire meaned someone from Konohagakure.

"He's planned that for long time." Hiruko wanted to take over the world and that was great obstacle for his plans. Obito also practiced some techniques on living test subjects, especially medical ninjutsu and transplanting the eyes of hundreds of Zetsu, until it reached perfection. Owner of Mt. Shumisen was probably not less blood on his hands than he did.

He heard his voice. Calm, yet with power and full of longing for something.

"Chimera itself is not enough to absorb the kekkei Genkai, I need additional conditions" he said to himself quietly, looking up at the hole in the ceiling. The largest of these was surrounded by five others, and each of them had in the colorful glass in different colors - yellow, green, red, purple and blue. "Unfortunately, the absorption of the fifth limit requires special conditions: the Earth, it is Shumisen, Man and Heaven. During the next solar eclipse we'll become one, Kakashi Hakate. Soon, the five elements will be balanced inside me and I'll become perfect, complete being."

Kakashi. Did he say Kakashi? That's it! Everything is clear now.

"Nice view you've got here" said babyish voice. Owner of the voice sat directly under the hole in the roof, enjoying view of the stars. He was wearing a black coat with red clouds and an orange mask, with spiral pattern. Akatsuki. He didn't pay particullar attention to white-haired man and chuckled childlishly. "Good evening, Hiruko-sama."

Hiruko turned, as fast as lightning. Throwed bandages from under his cloak sleeves in an instant, the stranger disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Sharp-edged bandages damaged the floor. Stranger re-appeared closer, again seated and watching his gloved hands from different angles.

"Yet no one was able to sneak so close to me" made a few hand seals. Nothing happened. Black-haired man sat quietly on the floor.

Obito felt something, slighty in his left side. That was his technique which he used before, on Konoha ANBU. But they have simple one-natured chakra.

He? He was patched up mess. As an Uchiha, he had Fire. Earth and Water, due to his Senju prothesis. Wood Release in addition. His summonings, wrens had Wind affinity, propably. He didn't forget his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Let it be.

Obito materialised himself, back in normal word. Sudden wave of chakra sucking wind surrounded him, but that wasn't important. It looks like the formidable power of man standing in front of him isn't so formidable, after all.

"I'm the first one, then." giggled and jumped few times. "Earth Release: Earthen Wall!"

That was one of the simplest nature-related jutsus that came recently into his mind. Uchiha slowly infused that jutsu with his solely Earth-related chakra. Hiruko already absorbed some Earth nature chakra, so it's safer to use that same Earth-nature ninjutsu. Obito have to confirm his theory about using ninjutsu during fight with that kind of enemy. There's possibility that ninjutsu is useless. And Hiruko already has got some kekkei genkai. Could he use them at once?

"Dark Release: Inhaling Maw!" he raised his hand and diamond-shaped symbol on his palm appeared. Tobi jumped, evading attacks.

"Sharingan, huh? How troublesome." spreaded his arms out and gasped. Then took fighting stance.

Hiruko laughed. His enemy wanted to attack him with brute force.

"Oh, you're afraid of me? I'm not thst bad!" Said, spreading his hands encouragingly. "I want to become immortal and take over the world. What's wrong with that? Swift Release: Shadowless Fight!"

Obito let his opponent phase through him and jumped in safe distance.

Thought about Rin. Takiyeki and Tekiyaki. Father. The moment he held her dead body in his hands. The day his sisters were murdered. Death of his father. The same reason behind everything. He used that hate inside him to infuse his Earth chakra with it and his will. He slowed a bit, just to be touched by Hiruko's palm. They made an instant contact, long enough to pass a bit chakra infused with his will.

Foe showed diamond-shaped symbol in back of his hand.

"Again, hm?" turned on his right feet. Squinted his visible Sharingan eye to see the moment of activation Hiruko's Dark Release. His sign started to glow red. Obito ejected two giant blades from his pocket dimension. Red glow became more subtle and enemy skin became black steel and blades broke. Five seconds between using both bloodline limits. He disappeared and reappeared elsewhere. Yes, both attacks of enemy were simultaneous and with only a few seconds gap. He will have to hit the aim.

"Intriguing. Yet no one was able to fight with me so long. You're fast, an Akatsuki member. What do you want?"

"You're a bothersome for Leader-sama." said unimpressed, firing series of blades from his Kamui dimension. Nice, with his new eyes he could use longer range variant of Kamui. Hiruko quickly dodged the blow, but the chakra receiver hit the steel skin at the moment when that skin faded away.

Dark cloud with lightning bolt covered him completly, preventing enemy from any attack. The stranger presence weren't there. He has gone. Hiruko swore he could heard birds with flapping wings.

"Damn." he felt a slight twinge in his left side, just like bite of the bug. He uncovered his skin, just to reveal open injury and dripping blood mixed with chimera substance. It will heal pretty fast, but Hiruko was shocked. That hasn't happened to him, never - ever. Masked man was able to hit him and the worst, he couldn't absorb him completly and managed to leech out only his few Earth Release Techniques. Nothing impressive.

He'll deal with them later.

Kakashi comes first.

"Puppet Curse Technique: Activation."

* * *

**Konohagakure**

* * *

Kakashi can't sleep at night. Suddenly, his room were darker than before and he felt unpleasant presence. He remembered the man called Hiruko, who appeared before him some time after death of Obito. That man found him, no matter what he tried. Finally, they met and Kakashi just can't escape defeat him or anything.

"You're Hiruko." said with trembling voice. He heard about his cruel experiments.

The man smiled only and touched his forehead, implanting his Puppet Curse Technique. The next solar eclipse will occur after seventeen years. Plenty time to prepare.

Now, seventeen years later he furrowed his eyebrows. That presence, it must be Hiruko.

His shape apearred just next to his bed, activating the Puppet Curse Technique. The strange feeling wasn't there after a blink of an eye.

"Kakashi" said another voice.

In front of him was another person. Short, black and spiky hair, face hidden under the bandages, without nose and mouth. That presence was warm and familiar and big boy or young man seemed to be sad.

"Who are you?"

"I'm ghost of Obito Uchiha."

"Obito..."

"It's been a long time, isn't it?" smiled and went near him, like ghost phasing through bed and went beside him. Touched his head, examining tip of his nose and forehead. "You've got funny tatoo here."

He chuckled.

"Oh, really?"

"How does things go in Konoha? What about Rin and our sensei? Is old Hiruzen still in charge?"

"They're dead, Obito."

"I'm so sorry." lowered his head. "How?"

"Rin, she died protecting our village and Minato too. He had become Hokage and was killed during Kyuubi attack on Konoha."

"You did everything to protect her, didn't you?"

"I failed you, Obito. I'm so sorry."

"It's unlike you to beg me for apologise." laughed ghost.

"What happened with your eyes?"

"I'm blind, Kakashi. That's why my ghost wear bandages, I suppose. I have little time left. Please, tell me what happened after my death."

"We won the war some months after your sacrifice, but Rin died. Masked man unleashed Kyuubi on Konoha and Minato died in order to seal the beast into his newborn son."

Ghost raised his hand.

"Son?"

"It's my student, Naruto. He's very like you. Kushina was his mother. She died too. Naruto was discriminated because being the beast host and your whole family was slained by Itachi Uchiha."

"That's impossible, I always tapped him on forehead and said 'I'll play with you next time'. He is such a sweet child. I can't believe it. Go on, Kakashi."

"Itachi is dead for some time. He left village. Few years later I become Jounin teacher of my team. It's team Seven: Naruto, Sakura Haruno and Uchiha Sasuke, only survivor. He's Itachi younger brother. Old Hiruzen become Hokage and died in Orochimaru attack."

"You mean, that Pedo-Snake?" shivered.

"He attack Konoha three years ago. The organisation called Akatsuki is hunting Tailed Beasts."

"What are they?"

"Chakra monsters, like Kyuubi who attacked Konoha."

"How huge are they?"

"Really big."

"Naruto has that beast inside him, you said before. Is it even possible to put something so big inside little child?"

"Yeah. Now we were fighting Akatsuki."

"So you're fighting bad guys. How many have you get yet?"

"Half of them, I mean five."

"Kakashi, you can't defeat five baddies?" teased him. "Come on!"

Kakashi chuckled.

"They're very powerful, indeed. I fought one of them last month, masked Akatsuki member and we even can't scratch him."

"You should train more, you lazy ass."

"Konoha is in grave danger now. I wish I could train more."

"What's that again? After my death, you were in grave danger all the time, Kakashi!"

"There's a man called Hiruko, capable of absorb any ninjutsu and make it's his own. To become even more powerful, he'll suck your Sharingan you gave me and rule the world with it's power. I have to stop him."

"You could do it?"

"At the cost of my life. Finally, we will be together, as friends in afterlife."

"Kakashi."

The ghost shape became to fade slowly.

"You're my hero, Obito. I'll do everything for you, if you were alive."

"Everything?"

"I love you. The memory of you, your voice, the way you smiled. It was too late when I realise my feelings."

"You're crazy!" ghost blushed, feeling awkward and waved his hands sheepishly, totally flapped.

The Puppet Curse took him over and friendly shape disappeared in the light, like elusive memory of something long lost.

Obito was sitting on the lotus position somewhere near Iwagakure, with joined hands and focused on Kakashi. Silver-haired confessed his love to his ghost, an emanation of himself. Touched black chakra receiver containing tissues of his recently opponent in jar with growth medium. Sasori will deal with it now.

"Thank you, Kakashi." looked at direction of distant mountain, Mt. Shumisen. Soon, they will met again.

* * *

**Sasori's workshop**

* * *

Uchiha enjoyed the view of Sasori work place, or rather laboratory joined with workshop. He found old puppet, Hiruko with not yet attached long, white scorpion tail. Walked around it, looked under the piece of material on it's mouth and giggled.

"What are you doing, Tobi, un!" said angry voice of Deidara. Suicidal maniac looked good, even almost two weeks after their last mission together as Akatsuki partners.

Tobi scratched his neck and waved his another hand with enthusiasm.

"Tobi wants to play with Hiruko, Deidara-senpai!" said childlish voice.

"Tobi, I'll blow you up!" reached into his pouches with explosive clay, ready to create bombs and took care of his annoying ex-partner. "I underestimated Kisame, I must admit." sighed.

From the shadows stepped out petite man in Akatsuki cloak, with short red hair and big, dark brown eyes.

"Madara-san, we've not seen each other for long time."

"Indeed." masked man touched single eyehole of his mask with empty hand. In another second Deidara saw glass jar with jelly substance inside and black rod. "As I said before to young Deidara, I wish to play with Hiruko."

The tone of Tobi-Madara's voice changed rapidly into dark one, devoid of feelings, deep and powerful. It sent shivers down to Deidara spine.

"That's one, God-wannabe, I see." catched jar and looked throught it. "I see now." added with amusement and looked at masked man.

"Akatsuna no Sasori, we're out of time." puppet master nodded in response. "I don't like to wait."

"Tobi, un?"

"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi says goodbye to all his friends!" somersalted towards dark corner of the room. Deidara blinked and masked moron wasn't there. He disappeared completly.

Sasori pocketed his jar.

"Danna?"

"You know I was dead. When I woke up, I saw two of them. Leader-sama and masked man, calling himself Madara or Tobi. They returned me to life using some forbidden jutsu. Whoever the masked man is, he allowed me to be eternal art once more. Just bring me an apron. That work is kind of dirty."

* * *

**A/N: R&R please!**


	4. No matter what

**I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

**Rating:M**

**Be forewarned. I haven't got a Beta. So I'm the only one checking everything. English isn't my first language so there are some mistakes. And my style is kind of heavy. Working on it, uh huh. And I really appreciate any remarks!**

**Warnings:**

**Non-canon**

**Cracky theories**

**Crazy head-canon**

**Overpowered morons (or moron)**

**Yaoi**

**OOC**

**Some OC's**

**Some AU**

**Language**

**Smut**

**Pairings undecided, except:**

**KakaObi**

**Reviews time:**

**Stephanie: hope you enjoy this short update! Due to real life and related stuff the updates are random.**

* * *

**Two weeks after the pursuit of Itachi. Tobi let Sasuke go free and have now other plans. Plus, Kisame is new partner of Tobi. Kakuzu, Sasori and Deidara is alive. Hidan is missing. Akatsuki has two new members. There's something chilling in the air. Hiruko declares war. **

**Hiruko shows his power to Akatsuki and the Elemental Nations. Obito is pleased, unlike everyone. Kisame is afraid of Hiruko because of his childhood trauma. Obito the Stalker.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

/

**Konohagakure, the Monument of Remembrance**

/

Cicadas maked noises in a warm summer night, especially at the Monument of Remembrance. Kakashi stood in front of it, staring at his name. Tobi could not suppress a bitter smile in his lips. He was merged with the tree so Kakashi can't feel his presence. Very few can catch him, find him in that mode. Obito had just recently paid a short visit in the Naka Shrine in order to read the Uchiha Stone Tablet with his new gained more powerful Mangekyou. The outcome was unexpected, even for him. That changed almost everything.

"Obito, Rin. I wasn't able to protect you both" said with grief, looking up at the night sky. For a narrow crescent moon hurtled single cloud. "I promise I will protect Konoha."

Obito tensed. He planned to destroy Konoha with hands of Pein, now he was absolutely sure that destroying Konoha now was a bad idea. A low-scale attack, maybe yes. Destroy Konoha and take Kyuubi. Kakashi certainly would have given his life for the village and friends, especially for the sake of their friendship. They may won't be able to obtain the Fox Boy in that way. Fortunately Hiruko showed up at the right time, and he had to change plans. They don't guarantee him success, too.

"Quit blabbering, Kakashi" glanced at the moon and felt a familiar chill in the air.

He moved to another part of the cemetery, where lay his family.

"Oh, what would you think about your own son, 'tousan?" Asked the cold grave. "Today, I learned about past. I've made so many mistakes, just like our ancestors and now we have to carry them on our shoulders. You never know history about princess, The Holy Tree and Juubi, don't you?" Since he received no answer, he decided to leave the wren feathers for sisters and shells for Rin-Rin. "I have to fix my mistakes, even if it's too late, father. Wish me luck, even if you treated me like trash my whole life."

* * *

**/**

**Sanastoit, Land of Bean Jam**

**/**

Obito Uchiha did everything to sleep well this night. To tell the truth, his body doesn't need much sleep, but after his poor health get even worse, he decided to took regulary naps. He doesn't like that, after all, but that's become his routine.

His dreams are mess: incomplete, divulsed. There's blood of his father on the floor, bodies in the river and Rin with windhole on her chest. Maniacal laughter of Madara, his own hatred. Series of torned, misfited images. Sometimes he sleeps hard, without any dreams or nightmares. Tonight he was lucky.

That apartment is roomy enough: high ceiling, lot of space and fresh air. The location on the highest level of that huge city isn't accidental. He made his way in the top of the city during many years. The next reason is his pathological fear of thick, closed spaces and underground places. That's why he moved out from the Mountain Graveyard. Of course, he has to visit that place sometimes, but not longer than necessary.

Now, a hour before dawn he dressed himself up and went inside, to sat on the balcony. Scarred man enjoys the view of City of The Thousand Roofs, every morning. That city belongs to him, to Obito Uchiha from Konoha.

He plays so many roles that it's easy to forgot his true self. Obito doesn't like mirrors, because they say the truth and looking at the mirror is still unpleasant for him. Mirrors, masks and lies. Gazed at an orange mask on nightstand and sighed. From the kitchen came rattling sounds. Kisame was making their morning tea while he waited for wrens. They should be there.

"Still night, Madara-san?" asked Kisame putting teapot and two teacups on the table. Took a peep on his partner new kimono, three layered, with clan crest on the collar. White, cream and black. It's unusuall to see Madara wearing this one. Very nice piece of work, indeed.

"Right. Is our morning tea ready?" laid his red-hilted katana aside and took out the kiseru. Stuffed it with tobacco slowly and lit the long, decorated pipe at once.

"Madara-san, smoking in your condition-" Kisame shook his head with disapproval. No matter what, smoking worsened his partner and boss condition. But Obito smokes to clear his mind and during his many day activities. Some kind of relax.

"Is bad idea." inhaled smoke, turned his head and crossed hitai-ate flashed in the light of dawn. "Have you found any especial swords yesterday?"

Kisame visites junk mans and weapons shops once a week, just to find some nice swords or weapons. Shark man grinned widely and narrowed his eyes. Nothing.

"I found two katanas formed from the same metal alloys as your nifty one, Madara-san." Obito nodded only, feeling his winged messengers coming from the distance.

"Why you didn't buy them, un?" hold kiseru in his teeth.

"They'e too expensive, Madara-san."

Obito snorted.

"Don't talk like cheap man Kakuzu."

His partner is right. These swords are inftrequent, indeed. The price is terribly high due to this and that swords durability. The special metal alloy and the technology of forging is lost, forgotten secret from over one hundred years earlier. There are still a bit of them in the Ninja World and the private art collectors liked that weapons a lot recently.

Karotousen, that particular one belonged to his father, once.

No time for sentiments, there's many things to do.

Kisame stand up and rested against railing, just to see better. In one second he shivered - there's something in the air, like stillness beforre thunderstorm. Many brown, little birds with flapping wings appeared. They were chirping loudly, scared and excited, the bad news bearers. Madara-san used them as informators.

"Here they are." Gazed at the sky again. Something wasn't right. "Madara-san, they're disturbed and it's unlike your little birds to behave like that."

"Gi, Gi." Samehada seemed worried too. Sword moved between his owner hip and the railing.

Obito closed his eyes and smiled.

"I see. This morning tea is really flavoursome."

Yes, air was tensed and full of familiar chakra. Obito felt it everywhere, as enemy was sending his chakra and ilusionary image through the whole Ninja World. Hiruko, from Mt. Shumisen made his decision?

Obito opened his eyes. They were red, noticed Kisame.

The figure in front of them was great, magnificent and formidable. It was like shadow covering everything, stealing every last ray of sun. The undefined color eyes were victorious and giant projection seemed masterful. Kisame shivered, that eyes could pierce the soul, just like eyes of Itachi.

"I am Hiruko from Hidden Village Konoha. I used my Chimera jutsu to absorb four kekkei genkai from four Great Nations. Soon I will absorb the fifth one. With it's power I'll become invicible, immortal ninja and I'll use that power to conquer the world. Don't try to stop me, because yet no-one has been able to come near me. Therefore, I declare the fourth Great Ninja World War. Akatsuki, the Hidden Villages. I'll rule over all."

"Projection Technique. Nice show-off." Uchiha sighed and smoked his long pipe, as the annoying chill in the air disappeared. "I stirred things out a little, Kisame."

The first rays of sun came behind the clouds.

"Madara-san, you don't give a fuck, do you?"

"Gi, Gi." Samehada was still worried.

"Sit down, Kisame and enjoy our morning tea." poured him golden liquid and handed him the teacup. Then stretched his arms and legs. "I'm the darkness of this world and I'm not going to allow anyone to disturb or overthrow me."

"Madara-san, don't underestimate him." Kisame sat down and drink his tea.

"That cheap trick affected your sense of humour." snorted. "Tell me, what's wrong?"

"I was three years old kiddo when I saw Hiruko in person. That man killed twenty ninja in my hometown before absorbing ninja with certain kekkei genkai. He did it in a blink of an eye. That man left me alone, as only survivor." his partner smile was sad and bitter. "For that day on, I don't sleep well every night."

"I found my father in a pool of blood." Obito popped his kiseru. "Nevermind, Kisame. Our enemy may be extremly powerful, also he has got a few weaknesses."

Shark-man grinned.

"I like that one. Madara-san, you seem to be calm about this one. Why?"

"We danced yesterday. He's fast, indeed and to see him in his swift movements I have to use my Sharingan. He posses ability to cover himself with very durable, black steel. Only with my special weapon I was able to nick him. To absorb ninjutsu he uses his left hand with diamond-shaped signs on it. He's able to absorb nature-related ninjutsu and define them and later use it freely. Hiruko tried to absorb me twice and I'm still here. I wasn't able to pinpoint his fourth kekkei genkai, what a shame. There's lightning involved."

"What an unexpected turnover, Madara-san."

Uchiha smiled lightly and closed his eyes. They have been called up.

"Kisame, an emergency meeting. It looks like Hiruko show-off paid off quite nicely."

* * *

/

**Akatsuki secret meeting place, Tea Country**

/

"It's unlike you, Leader-sama." said shadow of Sasori. Deidara appeared next to him, after a few second appeared two men in old, plate armours, greedy Kakuzu, Blue, hungry Zetsu, Kisame with worried Samehada and Madara. Red Sharingan peeked through single hole in his spiral mask. "That Hiruko just copied name of my beatiful puppet. He won't get away with that."

Man with grey eyes looked around and closed them. When he spoke, his voice was deep and calm, but Pein himself seemed irritated and tensed. Obito narrowed his eye. What's that?

"Perfect timing, Leader-sama." Kakuzu spoke. "Is it Six-Tails or Eight Tails or the Kyuubi?"

"Any of them." blinked twice. "The nuke-nin from Konoha disrupted our plans greatly."

"So that's it." mumbled the Akatsuki treasurer.

"Leader-sama, why did you call us?" asked Tobi and yawned loudly. "I've got so many good dreams. What nuke-nin from Konoha? I'm from Konoha." pointed at his scratched hitai-ate he wore today on his neck.

"Calm down." hissed with annoyance. "Someone else want to interrupt our plans."

The apperance of Tobi changed suddenly.

"I've forseen that one, too." chuckled darkly. "The main problem for Akatsuki are Bijuus, not Kami wannabe nuke-nin from Konoha."

Pein nodded. His gray eyes looked at the members of the Akatsuki.

"I saw it. We all had, it's too huge to miss that performance." started Pein. "And we can't ignore it."

"Calm down, Leader-sama" said dark voice of the masked man. "Things are going the right way. I try to make it fast. Hiruko is from Konoha, so Konoha  
people will deal with it. Konoha had problems with it's forces so they send the young ones."

"They had Kakashi Hatake and other higher-ups."

"Higher-ups are busy, what a coindicendce. One of Konoha-nins Hatake carries the bloodline that Hiruko wants."

"And what's important then, un?"

"The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki will be there, I bet for it. He's emotional brat and will do everything to save his fellow ninja. Let them destroy Hiruko for us and get in there, just to take the Fox Boy."

"What do you plan to stop other Elemental Countries from action, Madara-san?" asked him Sasori.

"Inflame the tensed situation on the borders, of course."

"He declared war, un."

"The shinobi villages won't unite that time." said Konan with flat voice.

Pein nodded.

"Tobi, Kisame, watch that God wannabe. Get the Fox Boy."

"As you wish, Leader-sama."

"We'll create diversion in Iwa and Suna. I've got an idea." said Sasori.

"I'll paralyze their financial system." said Kakuzu.

They get the Pein approval. Then he turned into two armoured man and Zetsu direction.

"You three will attack Konoha on the next evening. Pretend to search for Naruto and get some intel from Hidden Leaf."

Zetsu and two newest Akatsuki members nodded in silence.

"I'm counting on you. Leave Rokubi to me." clapped his hands. "Dimiss!"

Everyone in proper turn began to disappear. Soon the secret Akatsuki meeting place was empty.

* * *

/

**Konoha, Hokage office**

/

Hokage sat in her office, with high ranking officers and sighed.

"You all saw the shade of Hiruko tonight. This is the greatest crisis we faced since last war. Kakashi Hatake abandoned us, our forces are scattered and since Hiruko is from Konoha, it's our duty to deal with it."

"Is he that powerful?"

"Yes. He mastered jutsu that allows him to turn all ninja arts into pure chakra and devour them."

"So even the best ninja aren't able to get near him."

"He's bloodline leecher."

"We're out of time. He declared war."

"What about Akatsuki?"

"They're after Six Tails. Many shinobi died to obtain that intel, but it's for sure."

"So, it's true."

"The true leader of the Akatsuki, Pein will go after Six Tails. Akatsuki are down to four members: Pein, Blue Angel, Kisame and Tobi."

"Right."

"We have not enough power to take down Akatsuki and Hiruko at the same time. Our forces are dispersed and another Elemental Countries could attack us anytime."

"What about Naruto?"

"I send him secretly with Konoha Eleven after Kakashi and the Akatsuki must believe he's under our control, here. Spread the news, then."

* * *

/

**Sanastoit**

/

Wrens brought him news. They waited in his apartment, chirping loudly.

Kumo decided to wait, it was their old strategy. To wait and took advantage just in proper time.

Konoha labeled Kakashi as nuke-nin, but sent squad after him. Konoha Eleven, so he was right about the Fox Boy presence.

Kiri was far away and they won't made it at time. Obito hoped so, because the less audience, the biggest chance of stealing Naruto is.

Suna decided to join the party and ally of Konoha. He'll foment local conflict in indirect way to focus their attention in their internal problems, the same  
as the Iwa.

Iwa, hard-headed Ounoki will blame Konoha for everything and use it to humble Fire Country on international scene.

"Gi, gi" said Samehada behind his back. Kisame was reading newspaper about natural phenomens.

"Shhh, Same-chan." Kisame was sitting with legs crossed. "I never watched solar eclipse, Madara-san." said, reading newspaper. "It last only seven minutes, so it's easy to miss it."

"What did you just say?" turned into his direction.

"You were meditading so I bought a newspaper, just to have some fun."They wrote here more thing about solar eclipse. That rare natural phenomen

and it last short"

Looked at him. That's it!

"Mh, solar annular eclipse is coming soon and they wrote everywhere about it. Kisame, I though you aren't very into that topic."

"I was bored."

* * *

**One day later**

* * *

/

S**anastoit, Obito's apartment**

/

Obito smiled widely. The news were good, indeed.

Hiruko appearance spreaded the panic and fear through the Shinobi World, just as Tobi wanted him to do. The Fire Daimyou threatened Tsunade of destroying the Konoha in case of her insubordinance. Due to lack of good ninja in Konoha, she sent Naruto together with Konoha Eleven in secret, S-rank mission to Mt. Shumisen.

He let two newest Akatsuki members to attack Konoha and they'll try to obtain Naruto. They may die, most propably, but that will draw the village attention form his two real aims: to get Kakashi and seal Kyuubi.

Pein will create havoc with Rokubi, so hopefully no-one will disturb him this time. His new eyes were itching for battle, especially with that man who propably saw him crushed under the boulder. Twin Mangekyou Sharingan flashed in dim light of his flat.

"You seem to be pleased, Madara-san."

Masked man chuckled and enjoyed the view of the city.

Turned his head. Eyes of Madara burned with intension and the subtle, dangerous smile. Raised his right arm and pointed into city below.

"They don't realize what's going on." threw the Akatsuki cloak aside and put on an yukata, red and black. "Soon, we shall have it all, not only that corrupted city, but the whole world. Hiruko, Naruto, whoever else won't be able to stop us!"

Obito laughed loudly, maniacally and he couldn't stop. Kisame has used to his partner insanity, yet that laugh still sent shivers down his spine.

"We should prepare, Madara-san." said loud voice. "You wished to act under your Madara facade, Obito-san."

He turned back and nodded.

He, Uchiha Obito is the only one capable of turning things the proper way. To unite war-torned world. To incapitate every single shinobi and torn every ounce of chakra out of their bodies. Then he will rule that world, as only one with that power.

"You're right, Kisame." touched his hitai-ate. "Soon, I'll become the real God and things will finally come the way they supposed to be from the begining, from that day. Princess Kaguya Ootsutsuki used the fruit from the holy tree to gain power and stop all the wars. Thus, the Holy Tree anger and hatred resulted with his Juubi transformation. He killed the princess later, but her only son, known as Sage of Six Paths stopped it."

"It's a myth. How did you know that?"

He was in Konoha not only to greet Kakashi and talk with his father's grave. With his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan he was able to read the stone in Naka Shrine and know the whole story, because Madara-sensei didn't tell him everything. To tell the truth he realized today he was completly wrong the all years before. So Madara was right, after all but Obito knew that their visions of world under eternal genjutsu were diffrent.

Yes, it's time to mend some of his previous mistakes. Not only his, just previous shinobi generations. Before that illness could finish him off completly. Before that he needs the Fox Boy and there's Hiruko, too.

"_Kakashi" _he thought. "_I'll save you."_

No matter what._  
_

* * *

**A/N: R&R please!**


	5. Dancing with the beast

**I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

**Rating:M**

**Be forewarned. I haven't got a Beta. So I'm the only one checking everything. English isn't my first language so there are some mistakes. And my style is kind of heavy. Working on it, uh huh. And I really appreciate any remarks!**

**Warnings:**

**Non-canon**

**Cracky theories**

**Crazy head-canon**

**Overpowered morons (or moron)**

**Yaoi**

**OOC**

**Some OC's**

**Some AU**

**Language**

**Smut**

**Pairings undecided, except:**

**KakaObi**

* * *

**Two weeks after the pursuit of Itachi. Tobi let Sasuke go free and have now other plans. Plus, Kisame is new partner of Tobi. Kakuzu, Sasori and Deidara is alive. Hidan is missing. Akatsuki has two new members. There's something chilling in the air. Hiruko declares war. **

**Obito moves forward with his new plan. Elemental Nations are at cold war state. Pein is busy with Six-Tails. Konoha Eleven is busy with Hiruko. Akatsuki come into the party uninvited.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**/**

**Raikage's office, the Land of Lightning**

**/**

"WHAT?!" A, the hot-headed and short tempered Raikage destroyed his own table again with his bare hands. Luckily, Darui managed to catch the map and the letters before Raikage shred them into pieces.

That expensive table with special enhancing seals was supposed to stand against the mighty hands of the A. After a week, it was in many pieces and Raikage didn't seem concerned about it.

Darui sighed. The furnitures were the main part of the village spendings. The Lightning Daimyou wasn't the cheapy man, but his patience was limited, too. As always, he had to manage with Feudal Lord. Feudal Lord and their village has other problems now, including the real Akatsuki Leader who is hunting Six Tailed Beast and Hiruko from Konoha, the nuke-nin with terrible powers.

"They were spotted and that squad had to take another way, Raikage-sama. Sorry for that." said with flat, unimpressed tone with only slight sign of emotions, holding map and letters lazily. "The stoneheaded Tsuchikage may be awared of our strategy."

"Just find my foolish brother. He may take advantage of the current situation and try to sneak out of the village."

"I shall procceed with our strategy then, but this time with more caution." nodded Darui. "Are you sure that Konoha will defeat Hiruko? Their forces are scattered, just like ours. We might be not able to regroup and attack Konoha in proper time."

"Their fight with Akatsuki and Orochimaru weakened them." grumbled Raikage. "We're the strongest ones!" smashed the remains of his desk. "Go on, Darui. Our village is counting on you."

* * *

**/**

**Sanastoit, Land of Bean Jam**

**/**

Obito sat with the wiping cloth in his hand on the floor in their apartment's living room. The old, dusty armour from the Warring States period was really filthly and rusty. That red armour spent nearly hundred years in the basement, catching dust and filth. Kisame bought it cheaply, as the owner of the basement wasn't aware of the real value of that stuff. In Sanastoit many people had their basements and lockers full of priceless things, unware of it. Ninjas from other villages let cut themselves for many of it. He controls how many of that weapons leave the city. He knows everything what happens in his own, little reign.

Uchiha spent all morning at wiping, clearing, polishing and perserving that armour. To made his work more pleasant, he whistled a merry tune during all that time. Today, he had slept suprisingly well.

"Madara-san?" asked him Kisame. One of the wrens sat on the shark-man head, glaring at Obito impatiently with his black, beady eyes. "That one, he's so nervous."

"Who's the daddy boy?" allured the wren with his childlish voice and raised an arm. When bird landed here and chirped, Obito mused. "Who's a good boy now?"

Bird chirped loudly, passing him the news.

The Frog Scroll.

Another wren came nearby, talking something about the current location of Konoha Eleven.

"I see." clapped his hands. "Kisame, send some sharks to Nosy Twins. It's time for them to attack Konoha."

Kisame nodded and proceeded into Madara new orders.

They had three hours left before the annular solar eclipse. Damn, what if Sasori failed to made anti-chimera poison?

Speaking of which.

Third wren spat on the floor with two wheat grains. That two grains sprouted here, and as they grew, they revealed it's hidden content. Bottle of anti-chimera poison and that second one? On the attached label he found picure of the fox.

Obito raised an eyebrow.

"Sasori made you wait." noted Kisame, getting ready. "Anti-fox mixture included."

"Most likely."

* * *

**/**

**Konoha borders**

**/**

Two men in the Akatsuki cloaks looked at the city in front of them.

"It's in state of the war, indeed." smirked one of them, grinning widely behind the straw hat. His partner joined his hands, most likely focusing on the chakra signatures of Konoha people.

"Where is the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki?" said the sensor maybe too loud. He checked the chakra signatures and smiled. It was here, somewhere. Finding the Fox Boy would take some time and now he couldn't pinpoint their aim.

They had been spotted.

* * *

**/**

**Konrin Mountain Range**

**/**

Naruto, Sakura and Sai ran fast, between the sharp rocks and hidden in their presence. Shikamaru covered their back. They came from south-east, and the sun was higher now. The dim light of the sun, the strange dust in the air and moon was there, too. They were out of time.

Shikamaru sighed. The worst of all, Konoha was attacked by two Akatsuki members and Zetsu, strange plant man. They were after Naruto, as their village hadn't enough problems. Hiruko, the Fire Daimyou treating Tsunade-sama of destroying Konoha. The Leader of Akatsuki hunting Six-Tails in the Land of Birds.

Shikamaru didn't like it. What if someone from the shadows manipulates the recent turnover of things? Naruto showed him the files from Kabuto and told about the masked man that wasn't mentioned there. And he was definetly an Akatsuki. According to Kakashi, he possesed the Sharingan, they couldn't even hit him once and the masked man is calling himself Madara Uchiha.

There's something bigger, but Shikamaru felt powerful headache from the avalanche of possible resolves. What to do?

Naruto looked at the enemy hideout on the horizon. Few little, brown birds with frightened voice flew in opposite direction, making noise. They left dust and some funny seeds. Poor birds, they were so afraid that they left their food.

Damn that Hiruko.

"Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura stood beside him.

"Even birds were scared." noticed Sai with his all present, poker face.

Angered Naruto gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"Damn it. Damn Hiruko. He want to kill Kakashi-sensei. Akatsuki is hunting the Bijuu. They're attacking Konoha. What shall I do?"

"Trust us." said Sakura. "Tsunade-sama send you there to prevent Akatsuki from taking advantage of our bad situation. She foresaw that one."

"What do you mean, dattebayo?" blonde blinked, glaring at her. "Don't tell me Sakura-chan that Granny Tsunade knew about it."

"Some ninja will create clones henged as you. Tsunade-sama is prepared for possible Akatsuki attack."

"It would be unwise for them to not take advantage of that occasion." said Shikamaru.

"Tsunade-sama is counting on us." noted Sakura. "She entrusted us that important mission. We will do our best, but everything we can do now about Konoha is to trust her!"

"Right!" shouted Naruto, with raised fighting spirit. Sakura smiled. That's the Naruto she liked.

"Okay." replied softly Sai.

"This is troublesome." sighed Shikamaru.

* * *

**/**

**Land of the Birds**

**/**

"Shinra Tensei." Pein raised his arm and smashed enemy nins surrounding him.

From behind came loud roar, it's one of the Animal Path summonings chasing Rokubi, Six Tailed Beast from Kirigakure. Giant dog with three heads forced Jinchuuriki into a corner, barking loudly. Loud barking became a muffled, suffering yelp.

"Damn it, he came into state two." murmured Yamato, hiding with the rest of his little squad in the forest. Bijuu spat with some substance and dog yelped again and pull back. That substance must be very corrosive then.

"It's so cruel." admitted woman from Aburame clan. "Even if it's an enemy summoning I still pity that poor animal."

Yamato nodded. The Six Tails Jinchuuriki escaped, taking advantage of the opening he created. It's not a time for this and they were told to observe everything, especially Pein.

"We can't help him." reminded her Yamato. "That's against orders."

"I don't care." said woman. "This is the only occasion we have, Tenzou. We will lure Rokubi into our trap and re-summon it in place out of Akatsuki reach."

She took out the scrolls containing the special trap formula and another scroll with re-summon formula.

"No. As your leader I forbid you to start this plan too early."

"I'll gladly sacrifice my life for Konoha, Tenzou." said kunoichi, adjusting her goggles. After that she waved series of hand seals and opened first scroll. In her way appeared woman in Akatsuki cloak, with paper wings and blue hairs. She looked like an angel.

"I won't let you." murmured Konan and raised her hand.

Dang.

This is bad.

* * *

**/**

**Three hours later**

**/**

* * *

**/**

**Iwagakure, Mt. Shumisen**

**/**

Obito and Kisame appeared there, from the vortex of Kamui.

The great castle of Hiruko didn't look so nice from the opposite side to the main entrance. The enemy is most likely busy with controlling Kakashi and his new guests. They passed through three gates. The rest of Konoha Eleven is propably engaging that trio. That trio were accompaying Hiruko during the clash with three Konoha ANBUs.

Good, that trio shall die during fight with Konoha Eleven. They all shall buy him enough time for his own plan.

"The time is near, Kisame." black eye peeked through single eyehole of orange, spiral pattern mask. Instead of Akatsuki robe he wore red battle armour and his typical clothes under it. Madara's gunbai and red hilted katana were strapped to his back. Kisame was without the Akatsuki cloak, too.

"Madara-san, Samehada-chan managed to locate his underground lab. I'll wait here."

"Gi, Gi." replied Samehada. The eerie presence of Hiruko made the sword worried.

"Why are you doing this to Kakashi-sensei!" shouted loud voice. Naruto. Kisame grinned and Obito sighed with relief. According to his tracking seeds, that's the original body of Naruto. In Konoha they left propably some clones henged as Naruto. Very good strategy. If not his wrens, he would fell for it.

"Wait, Kisame. I have to check if that anti-chimera poison work properly." grabbed his arm. They moved fast to Hiruko lab.

Lone wren observed the fierce fight between Hiruko and Konona Eleven. Obito wouldn't risk showing himself close to Hiruko before proper moment.

**/**

"Why you're after my sensei?" shouted Naruto with anger, desperatley. "What kind of grudge you hold got against my village?"

He looked in all directions, like his companions.

"Show yourself!" Demanded one of them.

The big, door with gold and silver, rich ornament opened slowly. Kakashi walked towards them mindlessly and something was deeper, inside the main entrance. Like creeping shadow, waiting only to swallow the silver-haired Jounin.

Voice. Eerie, calm and powerful. Longing. With hidden adomnishment.

"Once upon a time little boy lived in Konoha. His name was Hiruko. He has been waiting for this very long time. In fact, he made it happen. He placed the Puppet Master Jutsu on Kakashi. Long, long ago that boy was friend of the Three Legendary Sannins: Tsunade, Jirayia and Orochimaru. Yet, three of them were very skilled and they undergo special training. Then they went on difficult mission and forget about that boy. Hiruko didn't know why so he started to read some old scrolls. He decided to become the strong ninja, just as three of them. Then he found the forbidden technique: The Chimera. He experimented with it, but Hokage found out about his research he conduct in order to compensate his lack of natural talent. Three Sannins, his former friends tried to kill him. Hiruko didn't understand why. He escaped and traveled through the world, looking for answers. Third Ninja World War and Kannabi Bridge campaign resulted with many victims. Kakashi Hatake was there and obtained Sharingan from the child dying under the rocks. Uchiha Obito died and Kakashi returned home, with his new powers. That was this I looking for so long time! However, I started to absorb bloodline limits from Great Nations, one after another. Now it's time for me to become invincible."

They stood at the damaged, stone bridge near the main entrance to the palace. Something loomed from the darkness. Slighty built man in long, white cloak. He went barefoot and his feet were bandaged. He didn't look commandingly.

"Come to me. Your limit of blood, the fifth and final soon will belong to me" his eyes widened in ecstasy.

"Sensei, do not come near him!" Naruto screamed loudly as usual. Fox boy was catched by his friends and Sakura leaned against his ear, most likely talking something to him. Furthermore, Naruto didn't listen to her.

"Naruto!"

"He's my sensei, Sakura." urged boy. "He's our sensei, Sakura!" turned swiftly into Hiruko direction and made hand seal. "Multi Shadow Clone Technique!"

"Don't use ninjutsu against him." Shikamaru warned them, but it was too late. Sakura went after Naruto and Sai created Ink Bird to attack Hiruko from above.

Enemy laughed loudly.

"You really want to fight?" made a blurred chain of hand seals. "First: Storm Release: Thundercloud Inner Wave."

He created thick circle of dark clouds and the lightning electrocuted incoming clones. Few of clones managed to clear the space and create an opening, before they disappeared.

"Rasengan!" Naruto jumped in front of Hiruko. For a few seconds the clouds parted and start to vanish. Then Hiruko raised his left arm.

"You fool! Ninja art don't work against me. You're serious, brat?" the rhomboid sign glowed red and sucked his technique. Naruto's eyes widened. "Dark Release: Inhaling Maw. I suck your techniques and no matter how you will try, you can't defeat me with ninjutsu."

Naruto cursed mentally.

"Be careful." warned them Shikamaru. "He posses ability to suck up all your chakra and kill you in that way. Don't come too close."

Sai took out his special scroll, with very special weapon sealed inside. He obtained that special weapon from his brother, Shin. Now it's time to test it out, on their powerful enemy. He unsealed tantou and smiled slightly. Looked into another direction. There's something strange in the air. Hiruko, most likely.

Hiruko catched his hand and tried to absorb him completly, but he was disturbed by his comrade kunoichi. Instead of killing Naruto by taking all his chakra, he throwed the boy into pink haired girl direction. That bought him time to activate next kekkei genkai. Damn that short period of time he still needed to switch between kekkei genkai.

"You're a wise guy." said with amusement. "Intelligence don't help you, brainiac."

"Take that! Cherry Blossom Thrust!" Sakura jumped in midair with great speed, enhancing her strengh with chakra.

"Third. Swift Release: Shadowless Fight." he was so fast, thet they saw only a blurred shadow. Sakure tried to keep up with him, but their foe was too fast. "Guys with brute strengh are no match for me." laughed mockingly. "That's all my village had now? How pathetic."

Naruto catched Sakura and jumped with her in safe distance. From above Hiruko was attacked by Sai. First, he raised his arm to suck up the chakra from the ink bird and forced his opponent to land on the door surface. The little ink mouses distracted Hiruko, but not for long. Then Sai drew two of his tantou. One of them had special, strenghened blade. He threw his ordinary tantou to see what was happening in the first place.

"Steel Release: Imprevious Armour!" Ordinary tantou broke in half, when their adversary skin became black. Then Sai prepared his second tantou, the special one. In the middle of the air he catched the broken weapon and attacked Hiruko with both of them. "With that bloodline limit, even blades don't affect me."

The first tantou broken completly, unlike the second one. Enemy looked at him in silence and waved his hand with the strange sighs into his direction. His steel skin faded away, becoming pale as in the beginning. Sai had to pull back, but with an angle of his eye he saw the crack on Hiruko hand, just where his second tantou landed. He thanked Shin from that parting gift.

"This is troublesome, but he could use the stolen kekkei genkai as his own" Shikamaru frowned as Sai went near to him.

"You've seen it" said Sai. "He needs a short time gap to switch between them. But still he is too fast, even if our formation works good."

"This reminded me your previous fight with that masked Akatsuki member." nodded Shikamaru. "Eh, I told Tsunade-sama not to drag me into something troublesome."

Sai's smile was false.

"I'm done with you, children. I'll return your toys and go home like good kiddos." Hiruko interrupted them. Raised his left hand and the lower sign glowed red. "Dark Release: Judgement!"

Powerful wave of chakra pushed them far away and from the ground emerged a few chimeras. Hiruko with Kakashi went into the palace and lone wren had nothing more to watch. Little bird jumped and flew to Madara. He had news.

**/**

"Madara-san?" asked with hint of curiosity if his voice. Masked man was gathering stuff from Hiruko's lab during their short visit there. After gathering some stuff, space-time vortex appeared and sucked up all of this stuff.

"I'll launch them from my Kamui dimension in time of need, Kisame." looked around and found the door. "Let's go and see his lovely palace around."

Then a lone wren appeared, covered in the dust and some spiderwebs. He chirped, bringing the news.

"You waited for it, Madara-san?" asked him Kisame.

Tobi nodded, listening to the news. He smiled under the mask. Well, so one of that kiddos managed to scratch Hiruko. The light is changing slowly, so time of the rite finally came. Hiruko didn't bother with sucking them up. What's up? That man should be able to leech all their chakra in mere seconds. Or maybe that light is the answer? Right, so he couldn't absorb the whole chakra of one person during the rite. Obito had the feeling that Hiruko was more deadly during their previous skirmish. The time gap behind uses of two diffrent bloodline limits is a second longer than before. So the rite is affecting Hiruko abilities. Just as he thought before.

"Madara-san?"

Obito didn't hear him. Everything is red, the excruciating pain everywhere, he's not able to define the proper place. Pain. He leaned against the wall to give himself some time. He can't fight with enemy in that pathetic state. Pull yourself together.

The annular solar eclipse. So Hiruko started the rite. The most intense pain coming from his left eye socket, where his original Sharingan should be, not the Mangekyou stolen from Itachi.

"Madara-san." Kisame catched him before he could fall. "Your behaviour changed so suddenly."

Uchiha chuckled menacingly. The intension of the pain is still strong, but it's bearable and the most important, he'll turn it into his pure hatred. Lovely Curse of Hatred. Obito looked at him confused, but shark-man could feel his pure hatred, mixed with lot of pain.

"I see now. Hiruko is unable to absorb Kakashi's bloodline limit. You need both of your Sharingans to achieve full power." blinked. "Twin Sharingans. That's why I was out for a sec."

Their eyes are connected and Obito underestimated that simple fact. They share the same pocket dimension and sometimes Obito sees the world with eye of Kakashi. Hiruko has to absorb them both to achieve his final goal and Hiruko wasn't able to absorb him during their last encounter. Thanks to his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and Wood Release. Obito merged his own Mangekyou with the one belonging to Itachi, using Creation of All Things. What if Kakashi obtained the some doujutsu powers as him? He overused the Sage of Six Paths powerful kinjutsu then.

"Does that mean?"

"Damn it, Kisame."

He messed things up again. Thanks to him, Kakashi propably attained huge power-up and planned to blast Hiruko into his pocket dimension. The Time-Release seal, it's definetly activating his Mangekyou.

"Madara-san?"

"Go after Naruto. Don't let anyone see you and keep away from Hiruko and the others."

Kisame nodded and merged with the ground.

**/**

Kakashi Hatake knew everything. He heard everything. His student, Naruto fighting for his sake, Sakura, Sai and Shikamaru, too. He saw them fighting, but he couldn't do a thing to help them. The plan of sacrificing himself for Konoha must proceed. There's so many things Kakashi wanted to say to his students and Time-Release Seal is almost ready. He was aware of tremendous powers of Hiruko, but some weaknesses of him, too. They're just theories, but Kakashi was sure of them. Kakashi thought of Obito, all that time, especially when enemy mentioned that name sometimes. Thanks to ghost of Obito and their short talk, Jounin regained enough strengh to remain steady and ready for any action. Obito died with smile, catched in that cave-in. Hiruko seemed to knew everything about their story. Konoha-nins some time after the Kannabi Bridge incident searched area of cave-in with a fine tooth comb. Crushed, dead body wasn't there.

"Before you absorb me, tell me one thing, Hiruko." he finally spoke up.

Hiruko froze, tensed and then turned his head into Kakashi's direction. He stood right behind the hole in the roof and the light changed. It was subtle and carried special powers.

"What is it?" asked nonchalantly and smiled.

Kakashi felt something strange, as one mismatched element and single accord of dysharmony but after a blink of an eye, everything has it proper place. It was little, brown bird. Four crucified bodies, colorful wall paintings, five glass windows encircling the huge ceiling hole, each in diffrent color.

"You know I obtained Sharingan from Obito Uchiha. That inspired you, huh? Obito teached me so many things, Hiruko. He passed his Will of Fire to me." said with anger. "He sacrificed his life for his comrades and that Sharingan has become his eye to see the future with me, Hiruko. I won't let his devotion get wasted. Tell me what you did with his body, Hiruko."

Kakashi's voice cracked and Hiruko bursted in laugh.

"I don't care. Uchiha Obito served his purpose and died."

"You made me sick, Hiruko. Stop that." urged Kakashi with weak voice, but with some new, hidden strengh and determination. He planned with others to sacrifice himself for Konoha sake, just what Obito did before. Now he was really pissed off. That was unforgivable. Dang, if he could have one more chance to see Obito. His presence gave him strengh then and Kakashi needs it now.

"You're wrong." said quietly Kakashi. "Obito is alive. His nindou lives in me and now in my dear student. Even if you absorb me and become invicible you can't destroy it. You would never destroy the Will of Fire. You wouldn't be able to destroy my or Naruto nindou. He will find a way to stop you. That's the most important. To protect everyone, not gaining power. No one will come to you if you become arrogant and forget about your friends. That's the thing Obito said to me before he died."

Laughed mockingly. The moon don't encircled sun yet completly. From under his cloak crawled away dark blue jelly, the Chimera substance. That substance touched gently four of ninja, covering them from feet to forehead.

"Shh, Kakashi. Your Sharingan will become part of me."

That substance was slick, huh. Slick, jelly and smelled bad. Kakashi stood here, coated with layer of slimy Chimera substance and waited. The chakra belonging to four man around him became mixed and undefined, like Hiruko already absorbed them. What's going on? Hiruko is supposed to absorb him yet, now, at once. Time-Release Seal slowly activated.

Damn it. Hiruko didn't start the rite yet and his Mangekyou activated in wrong moment. What's going on? He loose his chance, that part of plan to stop Hiruko and Akatsuki at once.

Tsunade made sure to pinpoint the excat moment, second by second. Kakashi started to wonder what went wrong, when and where he missed that five minutes. Yeah. He visited Obito's grave. His enemy isn't defenseless yet. If he activate Mangekyou again, Hiruko may be aware of it and dash their hopes for victory.

Hiruko looked at the sky. The annular solar eclipse is the most powerful now. The man, leaking with his Chimera substance stood in front of him, defenseless. The earth, Mt. Shumisen special powers were intact. So what's wrong? He made sure the ritual would work.

"Like hell I'll let you touch my sensei!" Naruto jumped just in front of Hiruko, with new found determination.

"You stupid brat." laughed Hiruko. "Kakashi is completly mine and you can't do a thing. Die!"

Chimera substance catched Kakashi before Naruto could do anything and drew imprisoned Kakashi as near as possible. Hiruko spreaded his arms, red chakra enveloped him. From the red mass of chakra came dragon-shaped chimera and roared into Naruto direction. The ghostly dragon waved his tail and hit Naruto hard, destroying the huge part of palace. Young student of Kakashi landed somewhere in debris, far away. He sent some of his red dragon chimeras to deal with that boy.

Hiruko saw his chimeras fighting with the rest of the brats. Good, very good. He let the red wave of chakra destroy everything on his path, the whole palace. He will become immortal soon, he doesn't need his palace now. As the future god, he can live everywhere. Kakashi catched in Chimera substance was silent, too silent.

"What's that, Kakashi?" he asked his old friend mockingly. In another second he froze. Someone is here. Familiar presence. It was blurry and undefined, but definetly belonged to the masked Akatsuki member he fought before. The wound in his left side twitched on memory of that black rod he used to injure him. Only man that fought him, injured him and survived. What's the secret of that person?

"Shall we dance, Hiruko-sama?" asked owner of that menacing appearance with rejoicing voice, unfitting for the current turnover. They met again. Damn that Akatsuki.

"I'm busy now. I'll play with you soon when I become perfect being. Excuse me, I'm gonna rule the world." made a few hand seals and activated his speed-related kekkei genkai in an instant. "Swift Release: Shadowless Fight!"

Masked man jumped in air with him at once, blocking the way. With his Swift Release Hiruko is quick and Obito only with his Sharingan-enhanced Body Flicker Technique and Kamui he's able to overrun enemy. Then Uchiha catches his wrist while Hiruko is still in his high speed mode and throws him really hard, really far. Far away from the others, Naruto and Kakashi. Obito doesn't need the gaping crowd here. The palace is ruined and they will fight in so dirty place. Good. He may use that debris as bullets launched from his pocket dimension. He sucked a few of it and disappeared in vortex of Kamui. It's time to show Hiruko real speed.

Hiruko barely managed to slow, spreading the waves of dust. To throw him so far, without chakra enhanced speed and strengh. Better to be careful. What is that feeling? This is stupid, he's at the verge of victory, there's nothing to fear.

"Y-you"

"Untouchable, huh?" responded dark voice behind his back. "Suprised, huh?"

Madara prepared a few object to be fast launched from his pocket dimension. While Hiruko was trying to bisect him with his slashing bandages and making next move, it's a possible opening. That next move was Storm Release technique, judging from the hand seals he made before. That man even didn't bother himself to hide his handseals. That meant he never fought an Uchiha before. He didn't count their last dance. So using Kamui and his doujutsu was good option.

So said technique would eletrocute and paralyse him. Not to mention his vision impairment. His Senju half was prone to lightning damage, so it's better to jump straight into the Kamui. Obito sent carefully the smallest amount of chakra possible in his current situation into his right eye. At once, he released them.

From the all directions rapidly came waves of stones and random stuff. Their momentum was increased by their spiral trajectory and Hiruko danced between them, using slashing bandages to destroy them all. Wind is strong against lightning. The stormclouds gathered. Tobi nodded with amusement. Hiruko could use with ease his Swift Release, but he already activated his Storm Release kekkei genkai. Five seconds.

And that new variant of Kamui was more powerful than he could ever imagine. Merging Mangekyou Sharingans was great idea, even with very nasty side effects. Kakashi. Kakashi gained much more power, without realising it yet. The connection between their eyes was always strong, but now it's a trendemous force. No wonder that Hiruko wasn't able to absorb Kakashi, even during ritual and the strongest light form the annular solar eclipse. Now he needs to get him and leech their Sharingan powers simultaneusly. And the solar eclipse time would be over soon.

Scarred Uchiha grinned, mused about something. Use that jutsu or not?

* * *

A/N: R&R please!


	6. Dancing with the beast part 2

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Rating:M**

**Be forewarned. I haven't got a Beta. So I'm the only one checking everything. English isn't my first language so there are some mistakes. And my style is kind of heavy. Working on it, uh huh. And I really appreciate any remarks!**

**Warnings:**

**Non-canon**

**Cracky theories**

**Crazy head-canon**

**Overpowered morons (or moron)**

**Yaoi**

**OOC**

**Some OC's**

**Some AU**

**Language**

**Smut**

**Pairings undecided, except:**

**KakaObi**

* * *

**Replies time:**

**Guest - Thank you very much! I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

* * *

**Two weeks after the pursuit of Itachi. Tobi let Sasuke go free and have now other plans. Plus, Kisame is new partner of Tobi. Kakuzu, Sasori and Deidara is alive. Hidan is missing. Akatsuki has two new members. There's something chilling in the air. Hiruko declares war.**

**Story so far:**

**Hiruko from declared war and placed control seal on Kakashi. Konoha Eleven is fighting with Hiruko's underlings. Akatsuki members stirred things up. Tobi has his own reasons.**

**Hiruko has problems with masked man. Naruto meets demonic dragons sent by Hiruko and one shape-shifter. Kakashi is busy with his runaway. Obito Uchiha underestimates his enemies once again and it seems he have to use that jutsu because even enhanced Kamui version has it's time limit.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**/**

The sharp, slashing bandages cut through all the things he ejected from his pocket dimension before. The debris, dust, Kakashi trapped in Chimera substance. Damn, that poison should work. Obito slighty opened his right eye, but nothing had changed at all. One of wrens told him about unconscious Naruto. No choice then.

Hiruko looked at the sky and at the moon, and the sun. Damn it. With that enemy he wouldn't be able to finish the rite. Whatever he tried to do, the masked man was one step ahead. The fact he isn't able to suck Kakashi is disturbing enough and Tobi attacked him in an instant, waving his big ass gunbai. Old war fan, used during the Warring States period. White with black edge and long handling. Three red tomoes on its wider end. The sword looked as every normal sword. That huge gunbai was able to disperse dark clouds with ease and the masked man strike him out with that ordinary weapon. Or that weapon just look like that?

* * *

**/**

**Kakashi's temporary prison**

**/**

Kakashi couldn't move. Damn that stinky Chimera. Damn that Hiruko.

His masterplan failed and Kamui had been activated, indeed, but in inapropiate time. Hiruko has been still alive, the solar eclipse still lasts and he's got little time left.

What he should do now?

Kakashi struggled against the Chimera substance, trying to free himself. It was strange, but it pretented to be like jelly and stronger than infamous blows of Maito Gai. He gained a few inches, but instead the Chimera pushed his down, again and again.

"Obito" he thought suddenly about his dead friend. "I promised you I'll protect Konoha, no matter the cost."

Thinking about Obito gave him new power to wrestle with that substance covering him and semi-conciously bringing him on the bottom every single time, but Kakashi can't just give up.

Now Kakashi dwelled in the bottom of his jail, inch by inch scrambling out of here. To find and defeat Hiruko, whatever the cost. Shouldn't Hiruko be the one who absorbs him now? Where's he?

"I don't like it."

That aura. For a moment he felt someone's aura coming from outside world.

That feeling gave him shivers, because what kind of person could be the owner of such dark and cold aura? Kakashi doesn't know many of them.

Dark, cold, unfriendly and full of hate. Is that enormous power belonging to Hiruko? Is this his real appearance, hidden under the calm and longing demaneour?

Kakashi felt like he was staring into darkness prevailing in well, full of dark and dangerous water. And then something dwelling in dark water gazed back into him. Kakashi gasped.

Masked Man. Madara Uchiha. Tobi.

Hiruko presence is creepy and eerie, but without so many hatred.

Kakashi stiffened for a moment. Why? Akatsuki were after Naruto, so what they're doing here? How did they know about secret assigment to Konoha Eleven? Akatsuki had their spies within Konoha?

Chimera substance cannot absorb him now, but it's blocking his chakra somewhat. He might be able to use Kamui to free himself, but at the cost of his chakra. If masked man is here, he would need everything to fight for Naruto's sake.

Itachi said once that there's third Mangekyou Sharingan user. Was he talking about Tobi here and then?

Hiruko still wasn't showing himself up. Kakashi remembered how Naruto, Sakura and Sai tried to defeat their enemy and Hiruko in thirty seconds defeated them all and took him inside the palace. Surely Hiruko would procced with the rite if not disturbed by anyone. Disturbed?

Kakashi smiled slightly.

Sure. The masked Akatsuki member stopped Hiruko so he couldn't finish the rite.

Why? Tobi could snatch Naruto with ease, but for some less or more apparent reason he didn't.

"Even the best shinobi aren't able to come near him. He uses special technique to devour someone whole chakra and stamina and kill him."

"In order to obtain kekkei genkai I need special rite formula and three conditions: Earth, Heaven and Man. Earth is Mt. Shumisen. Heaven is the annular solar eclipse. Man, Kakashi Hatake. I'll kill you and obtain your Sharingan!"

Everything is clear now.

Madara Uchiha is third Mangekyou Sharingan user. That's why he's able to face Hiruko and fight him. If their fight last so long there's only two options. Madara Uchiha is very powerful or know how to fight with Hiruko. Then he had to know his bloodline limits and fighting style. Which means Hiruko and the masked man had fought earlier.

Or two of them.

He already used Kamui once.

Only three more to go before he'll use his whole chakra and stamina, without any addictional techniques.

Fighting with Madara Uchiha, it should be very difficult.

"Kamui!"

Two more times to go. Kakashi felt very tired after second use of Kamui to dig out the exit for himself. Chimera substance trembled and from the mass divided many tentacle-shaped arms and tired to catch him again.

Kakashi panted heavily and evaded semi-councious Chimera tentacles but he saw both of them, exchanging blows. Madara in old red armour and partially broken mask waved his gunbai. When the blow pushed Hiruko several meters away, he just was here, at once. Hiruko didn't have time to start the rite, too busy with his new opponent.

Suddenly Hiruko gave loud, unhumanly squall. He was pierced by sword and Madara giggled.

For a second Kakashi saw his Mangekyou Sharingan pattern. No.

Chimera substance catched him and Kakashi gasped in pure horror.

That's not ordinary Mangekyou Sharingan. That's Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, and Madara was unfamously known for having Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, just another pattern.

It's his and Obito's Mangekyou Sharingan pattern overlapping Itachi's.

"Obito..."

How did Madara get it?

Red eye looking at him and that's the only attention he's got. Madara stared into Hiruko again, removed his sword from that wound and pulled back a few steps, then putting his weapons aside.

He had to get here quickly.

* * *

**/**

**Masked man and Hiruko**

**/**

Hiruko moved fast, really fast. Obito let out a heavy sigh, slightly opening his right eye. The light is changing now and Hiruko followed in some direction. He sent Kisame to look after Kakashi and Naruto, because sharkman is prone to Hiruko's jutsu, unlike him.

"It's the acquisition of Obito's Sharingan that made me hint how to make my body perfect."

That's the words of Hiruko. So he's the one responsible for that mess and he will deal with the consequences. The final goal of Hiruko is unacceptable.

Obito broke already every single rule of the Ninja Code, do so many bad things so why he should care about his former teammate? If Kakashi will find out the truth eventually they may fight as deadly enemies, because Kakashi couldn't accept the person he has become.

The past – death of close ones, his sacrifice, Rin's sacrifice and everything that come after were good reason to gave up this world, to become no-one, the person who simply doesn't care. Because once he cared too much. Still, he just can't follow that path.

The Ninja World is cursed place, is hell.

But still, there's one person for which Obito still does that. He's still himself, deep inside, even if he plays so many roles, wearing masks.

"I'm Obito Uchiha, nuke-nin form Konoha. The one who died so many times and cause so much evil, sadness and suffering. Current shinobi system soon will end. But not in that way."

He have no choice.

Save all chakra in your feet and jump high. They met again in the midair. His old orange mask, he liked it somewhat. The strength of blast sent Hiruko on the surface of the debris and he was launched higher and fell down with great shockwave.

He threw broken fragments of mask on Hiruko and giggled.

"My dance partner, let's see what we've got here." Opened his eyes, revealing twin Mangekyou Sharingans. "We need better light to dance longer."

"Wha?"

Karotousen was in his hand and he shoved it into Hiruko left side, strengthening sword with his will. Unbreakable blade, huh.

"Gwaah!"

" Does it hurt?"

He kicked Hiruko hard, after removing sword from his wound. What's that? That place is hollow, ready for something?

Allright, he needed to store Kakashi somewhere.

Speaking of which. Damn, he already reached five minutes limit of Kamui. With his new eyes he may be able to prolong it, but he cannot afford any more mistakes.

Hiruko growled.

"I never met such a persistent enemy." Waved a series of high speed hand seals. Obito already knew them. Storm Release again? "Storm Release Secret Technique: Dragon's Wrath!"

For a split second he saw Kakashi with the corner of his left eye. Damn you, Kakashi. Couldn't you sit still for two more minutes?

Dragon formed from the clouds, encased in lightning bolts, most likely sucking chakra. So Hiruko wants to distract him.

One, two, three, four, five.

From the clouds came Hiruko with great speed. Too fast, because his silhouette was blurred. Enemy most propably used his Swift Release kekkei genkai. He wanted to get Kakashi.

"You'll get him after my rotten body."

Obito made chakra-enhanced jump, but something seemed to be strange. Hiruko jumped really high, but his skin had disturbingly dark shade, just like Steel Release. Then he fell right into him, into his right side with the full weight of his body, using himself as bullet. Bullet which hit him with great speed and the brute force of his steel-covered body hit him really hard.

He heard loud crack of broken armour and the shockwave sent him far away, into the pile of rubble. When he was still in midair, his real body scattered, for hundreds of little wrens. They flew into Hiruko's direction, forming the silhouette of Madara.

Then Obito could finally look into his broken armour. The upper right part of chestarmour was broken, revealing torn clothes he wore underneath and his pale chest, the Senju tissues, merged together with his real body.

He underestimated his enemy.

"It seems you're out of that special jutsu. Did you just hit it's time limit?" Hiruko smirked, looking into his pale chest. "I see, so you already posses two bloodline limits. Sharingan and something else."

Uchiha furrowed his eyebrows. According to his count, he can use Kamui only for twenty seconds before he could use it again after ten minutes. He's aware of Kamui time limit and re-load requirements. Huh. It's time for kiseru.

No. Before that, he'll do something else.

Hiruko saw Madara hands moving with incomprehensible speed, creating blurry sequence of hand seals, impossible to decipher. Damn, he even can't read that seqence.

"Ninjutsu won't work against me!"

He raised his left hand, ready to absorb any type of ninja art coming next.

"Wood Release: Cutting Technique." Obito used his second kekkei genkai only to confirm Hiruko's ability to suck other bloodline limits during the solar eclipse.

Three roots emerged from the ground, impaling Hiruko before he sucked chakra from the roots completly. Roots withered instantly, but three gaping holes in Hiruko's corpse remained and green and blue Chimera substance leaked from them. It flowed slowly, instead of blood. So Hiruko was modified body, after all. Disgusting, to do something like that in purpose. He, on the other hand hadn't have choice then. Madara hadn't asked him if he wanted to be saved. He's patched up monster, too. Classy patched up monster.

"Wood Release? Impossible!" Hiruko looked at him shocked, again. "That's the First Hokage kekkei genkai? How did you? Back at you!"

Blue coloured chakra mist came form the diamond-shaped symbol on his hand. Hiruko gritted his teeth in anger. That's it? He suspected that his enemy would use more chakra, but he had to admit good chakra control of masked man. He absorbed water and earth related kekkei genkai before, so continous use of that two natures should grant him access to Wood Release. Still, he wasn't able to use it. Then, how did Madara get access to Hashirama Senju immense powers? Uchiha had to know another way than the rite. Hiruko knew that now he couldn't perform a jutsu formula for absorbing that kekkei genkai. Not now or the next three years.

Obito laughed loudly, narrowing his eyes and sneering at enemy.

"So you're trashy, not classy. I see now, you modified your body to gain more power, but just look what have you become. You're not human anymore, just freaking hybrid of semi-sentinent jelly and few bloodline limits. Disgusting beast and you used to be such a nice, sweet kid. Just because Sannins rejected you?"

In order to have higher chances to control Hiruko, Obito thought about bashing him to piss him out. Then Hiruko's anger would make him more prone to his special technique. Or not. It's better to act in advance, especially when Kakashi is nearby. Preparing that jutsu will take some time and he'll need Kisame to distract Kakashi while doing his job.

"You're just jealously." retorted Hiruko wryly. "Don't be so full of yourself, Madara Uchiha. You're over hundred years old and you must be pretty creasy under that mask."

Then made another sequence of hand seals. Scarred Uchiha didn't saw him using that seqeunce before and it doesn't match any jutsu he met before.

Something was diffrent. So Hiruko finally decided to try and absorb him completly?

"There's many ways to remain young and beautiful." smirked slightly. Yeah, he hides his disfigured face to avoid being recognized. "During my fight with Senju Hashirama. I used the power of First Hokage to prolong my life until I found half-dead corpse of boy under these rocks. He was young, unlike me. I took the body of Obito Uchiha and made it my own, including his Sharingan."

Obito sat down on the rubble, lifted his mask and put kiseru into his mouth. He put weapons aside and lit his long pipe, enjoying the new tobacco brand. It looks like he can't use any kind of ninjutsu anymore. Except one.

"So it's your doing, Madara Uchiha." sent him displeased look, pretty annoyed.

Things were procceeding smoothly, too smoothly. What about Kisame and Naruto? Obito wondered if Kyuubi Jinchuuriki will show himself soon, or not. The most important part of the plan is to let Naruto finish Hiruko. When that brat will be exhausted enough, then they shall snatch him and leave. So much theory. The reality may be diffrent.

"What's with that face? You wanted that dead kiddo for yourself, meanie?" shrugged nonchalantly. He placed some chakra stakes during impaling enemy with wooden roots and Hiruko earlier sucked some of his chakra, including his will.

"You said once you have had complete control over stuff you absorb. Let's try it." Madara closed his eyes with pure amusement, feeling the strong fury growing inside Hiruko, just like wild, pricked animal with blind rage.

Perfect.

After all, he had to use that jutsu. What a drag.

"I'LL ABSORB YOU FIRST, MADARA!"

Hiruko landed on high pile of rubble, next to him, ready to start the rite. He seemed exasperated and totally lose his calm, proud demaneour of invicible person. He wanted to start the rite here and now, kill him and later Kakashi.

Suddenly Obito got very strange impression of being attracted to Hiruko and searing pain coming from his right eye socket. Blue-green Chimera substance rised from the ground and surrounded him. The Akatsuki leader paled slightly. Damn it! So he could do it from the start! Obito gritted his teeth. After cursing his enemy mentally he forced himself to remain calm and enjoy the taste of new tobacco brand. It was smoky, but with the bittersweet accent at the end.

"Tasty" after a few seconds he clapped his hands. "Will Materialisation."

**/**

Kakashi saw both of them. Masked Madara and Hiruko facing together, in strange stage. Madara sat on the pile of rubble smoking kiseru, with his weapons lying aside, surrounded by Chimera substance. He wore ancient red armour, damaged on right side. His naked skin had sickly pale shade, rather unnatural. Hiruko stood on the next pile of rubble. busy with performing the rite formula, ready to absorb him or Madara. He was severly injured, three holes gaping in his torso, leaking with jelly substance.

Akatsuki member seemed bored, maybe unware of the rite, or overconfident. Hiruko was desperate and furious.

Damn. It's worse than it's supposed to be in the worst case scenario.

The air was tense from that dark, hateful aura coming from Madara which sit here with clapped hands. Slowly, the dark violet and blue chakra shroud surrounded both of them. Hiruko tensed suddenly and Madara raised his right hand.

"Obey." said soft, subtle voice, with menacing tinge underneath. "Hatake Kakashi. The Konoha finest shinobi can't defeat trashy God-wannabe nukenin?"

Madara opened his eyes and pointed to his scratched hitai-ate with his kiseru, still remaining in the same position.

"Madara. I should have known earlier you could be involved in that mess. You're Uchiha Madara, after all. So you had survived."

"I can't dance with you now, Copy-Nin."

Kakashi blocked the incoming attack of Kisame in last second. Suddenly his visual acuity in his left eye worsened.

"Impossible" murmured. What happened with Obito's Sharingan? It never happened to him before and he saw the world just like with his original, right eye.

_Only Uchiha and original owner of the Sharingan can control the chakra flow through the Sharingan. Implanted Sharingan will always remain active. Unless. That man armour was damaged and he saw naked skin. White Zetsu skin has similar shade. _

He saw fragment of naked skin in diffrent shade and that shade matches perfectly to one person.

Samehada plunged into his abdomen, taking out his chakra. Then Kisame kicked him, sending him into ground. Tobi remained still, focused on controlling Hiruko.

Kakashi looked at the sky, panting heavily. His body was numb and shark man came closer to him, sharp skin of Samehada touching his left side. But he knew what to do now.

"So tired, Kakashi Hatake? You killed Zabuza, get up!" asked Kisame mockingly.

_Obito. Is that you?_

What a mess. First, he have to take out Madara, who took over Hiruko. Now he's busy with Kisame, the new partner of Uchiha Madara. Second, he have to defeat Hiruko. That damn, masked Uchiha is the key to everything. Where is Naruto? How did Madara get Obito's Sharingan or there's another possibility? It can't be.

Please, let it turn to be Madara, not him. Not Obito.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
